


Just clearing out my head so I can focus on my stories

by Detectivewarrior



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Action /adventure, Comedy probably, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectivewarrior/pseuds/Detectivewarrior
Summary: One shots with 1 or 2 chapters rated just incase if I add some adult stuffNot headheadcannon for any of my storylines so I can focus on my main story I'm having writers block with it.if you find somthing you like to start or put in your story just ask me.If I inspired you to write then it was a success because that's what I want to see more writers leading to more inspiration.I might forget to add a punctuation in my stories.I don't if I forget sometimes it's intentional.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The item is just a carrot necklace and a bracelet it's will something expensive for Judy hopps. She finds out what it is after this story.

Its been a year since Nick Wilde died in an explosion Judy remembering the day it happened it was supposed to be a routine drug bust we were with fangmeyer and Wolford. When we went in I saw a perp going into the back room to escape us why did I follow without telling my fellow oficers. Nick Wilde was with me that day he told me we are going to celebrate your birthday Judy hopps. We reached where the perp went into for him to circle around us and lock us in.

To later be captured by fangmeyer with Nick and me trapped inside. Nick saw somthing and asked if I could hold something and curl into a ball I did as he asked he picked me up and through me out the window with his bulletproof jacket with his shield on it.

When I reached a good point thinking it would have a good enough force to break the door down I noticed I was outside falling into a lake i untangled myself from my ball and swam to shore nick told me he loved me. And to tell clawhauser to leave me a donut tomorrow fangmeyer was about to speak to him when Nick said the most dreadful words I would ever hear that he won't make to the calibration tonight. I just realized that this is Nicks final words so  we decided to listen in Nick Wilde said at least I'll go out with a bang that was his final words to me.

3 months later a new hero started to show his face around zootopia saving mammals and police officers from certain death or criminals he was stopping crime. I was angry that he was not there the night Nick died even if it was not his fault. 6 months later I saw him in front of clawhauser saying there is a few criminals outside someone needs to do somthing I went straight to him to give him a piece of my mind for not saving my fox.

I overheard him say I did not know I was out training to help make this world a better place. That was the last I saw of him until today when he came in looking like he got himself into a fight he hurt badly. I went to him to apologize for my outburst when I saw somthing that surprised me it was Nick Wilde my fox back from the dead I went straight towards him to save his life when clawhauser saw who it was he called for an ambulance to save my fox.

Nick Wilde was bleeding out I put as much pressure on his wounds as I could practically standing on him to stop his bleeding I was happy to learn how to stop a bleed out thinking I won't need I'm glad I'm wrong. When we arrived at the hospital I went to get some coffee for Nick if he ever woke up it was about to be a year when I lost him I'm not going to lose him again.

When I saw a suspicious mammal going into Nicks room i followed right behind him when he took out a knife to stab my fox he went straight towards Nick Wilde. He was about to kill my fox I stopped him by throwing my coffee on him and knocked him out. Nick Wilde was just waking up and asked what did I miss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be my 2nd attempt at a sci-fi I got bored with this story so I'll continue when I'm ready scifi is not my stick so back to trying out others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be before the galaxy police dept for the first part

Nick Wilde saved the galaxy enough times to be seen as a hero no mammals knew what he was except his crew and his tiger mate longclaw she is a buetiful tiger in Nicks eyes along with their kit/cub and his kit from his previous mate who died when his home planet was destroyed by bunnies, capebufalo, elk, deer, and sheep nick saved all the kits he could he saved all of the kits on his home planet and sent them into space along with fake ship that held nothing so it was on automatic pilot.

Nick was about to leave after boobytrapping 10 ships everytime he made it on a ship he blasted all of its crew and saved their prisoner. Nick made a crew of tigers, bears, and wolf's when he was going to get of the planet Nicks mate was killed right in front of him leaving him scared in his hearthe killed the mammal who killed her with as much pain as he could before the mammal died he was afraid of Nick and started to beg for Nick to spare him Nick said no and killed him.

Nick saved many  mammals from pirates and space monsters that threaten mammals lives. When Nick fought his first space monster it changed him. Nicks gained the power over fire and heat he first shipmate was a female tiger that was always with him and was his voice of reason. She was the only mammal he trusted with his life and his heart.

It was 10 years ago when Nick was 16 he saved many prey and predators when he found his new mate it was a tiger and she loved him back the galaxy was starting to head towards peace when Nick fought his last fight against a powerful pirate. Nick and his ship's inventor was the only mammal to survive. Nick left most of his crew back on bunnyborough to help with an escape plan. Nicks mate was with him when he did his final battle Nicks kit was to sick to leave the ship so she was put into stasis to help with the recovery.

With the battle over nick went into stasis with his inventor to never be seen again. When Judy heard this story she asked what kind of mammal was he. Her teacher said no one knows so she asked her floating carrot shaped computer.

It said well wait until your birthday fully intending not to tell her the truth about him. When the day arrived Judy asked it again over and over again until it relented he said I give 1 clue every birthday and pawmas Judy was okay with that.

So it told her he was not a cheetah Judy said that's your clue every year it gave her a hint that was vague until her highschool graduation. When it gave the one hint that surprised her. Nick Wilde is not a bunny she then asked than what is he not knowing about foxes because they were extinct. Then it said no more clues now off to G.P.A. When Judy left she wandered what is this Nick Wilde if he is not any known mammal in the galaxy. 

Then the day came when they needed Nick Wilde Chief Bogo told Judy to find this Nick Wildes descendant she went looking for him picking up mammals along the way who was looking for him. Judy completely forgot that her computer told her that it was not any known mammal in the galaxy. When the computer went to a secret passage only known to Nicks old crew because the Judy was on was an upgraded ship of Nicks. Judy followed it seeing that the was a mammal in cryo sleep and looked for the a way to open it seeing there was 2 more when she was gassed she passed out from it. When she woke up she saw she was In her bed she thought it was a dream. She was getting dressed when a unknown mammal came into her room somthing was happening. A strange voice said training commencing Judy was half naked at the time she quickly got dressed for an attack. After this mammal went to her and said nice fighting carrots. Judy told him you will use my name and designation I am Judy hopps captain of this ship.

No I am Nick Wilde told her she took him straight to the brige for sneaking upon a police official ship. When Judy arrived at the front of the ship Nick was right behind her. Her crew was shocked to see a predator mammal on board a bunny ship Nick was surprised that bunnies was onboard his ship he asked the onboard computer why are there bunnies on his ship. Judy demanded how did nick get on her ship and out of the brige. When the computer told Nick that he was asleep for a thousand years and they needed your help Nick asked about the situation it said we are being attacked by a bellweather.

Nick asked Judy and her crew if they would like to see him in action after they defeated the crazy sheep he went to a specific bunny and demanded why he was frozen in time she said it must have been a glitch he told her you know what thaymeans right she said yes good now start reading about this ship and the new weapons she said yes sir. Judy not getting why s this bunny was taking orders from a predator who was not even a captain of this ship she was he told her that bunny is part of my crew and it was a punishment for freezing me to long when a strange cub came up to him. He asked are we going back to base Judy said yes


	3. Red string of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a story where nick has the ability to vanish and Judy can see peoples red string of fate. So no clue what a red string of fate is so give some slack.

When Judy was young she could see other mammals with a strange red string wrapped around there pinkies. It always led to there mates in Judy's opinion it was wonderful but when she always looked at hers it led outside of bunnyborough.

So when she decided to become a cop she thought 'if I can help other mammals and find my mate I'll be happy. We would be solving cases to gather working to make the world a better place.' 

When the missing mammals case opened up a new possibility to Judy she forgot about her own soul mammal. After everything that she went through. Her partner got foxnapped she tried everything to find him except her power. She was about to give up in despair thinking she lost Nick Wilde. She decided to use something she forgotten about.

She was afraid that it would lead to a bunny not to Nick Wilde. Leaving her Thinking 'maybe this bunny will help her find Nick.' It didn't lead to a bunny it led to a wharehouse with armed mammals surrounding it. Judy snuck in to find where her red string of fate went following it she found Nick Wilde. She asked "if you can pick these locks" he said "well I wouldn't have to if you took those keys right behind you." Judy looked behind her and there they were when Nick was freed he took her in his arms and vanished. He started to run carrying Judy in his arms when she was safely outside. She called for back-up Nicks foxnappers was arrested.

Judy told Nick how she found him and asked how are you able to vanish like that. Nick told her "a story of how he found out his power when he was surrounded by bullies he wanted to get away but he was cornered. So he disappeared from their sight and left for home."

Judy was happy that her power led to Nick Wilde not some bunny.

_**The end** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one involves a time traveling so I have to kill off one of main characters so I'm picking Nick Wilde to force Judy to go back in time to save him and create a furture with him in it. I got this idea from a buzz jight year of star comend episode.

Nick Wilde and Judy hopps was out on a routine patrol when they was cornered Judy saw there was not cover. Was about to call in to pick-up two bodies but Nick stopped her from doing that and said "duck down." He covered Judy with his dory and told her to keep firing until you run out of amo seeing as there was no other way to save both of them Nick called in for back-up while getting shot in the back.

Judy did as she was told not knowing that Nick was her cover. Nick dody kept on moving towards Judy but Nick always moved it back into the same position. When Judy got the last of there attackers Nick got off her and saw the last crook get up to fire again when Nick covered her. Judy fired at him to finish him off when Nick fell out of her way.

Judy imediatly put him on her lap and asked "why did you do it we could have done this together and came out unscathed?" Knowing it was a lie. Nick told her I couldn't see you get hurt and took her pen and recoreded his last words saying "I love you and it's not your fault then died in her lap." Nick knew about survivors guilt and did not want her to feel it to.

Judy visited Nicks grave everyeveryday for 10 years saying "why did you have to die I loved you dumb fox." She always cried and hoped his grave was not there but was always disappointed when she saw it. After 10 yrs went by she couldn't deal with it she got hard and food criminals ran or gave up at the very sight of her they feared her for very good reasons she would hurt any mammal that crossed her path. Even Mr. Big gave up on a life of crime which made frufru very happy.

After 50 yrs has passed Judy found a way to go back in time to save Nick Wilde. She found Judy hopps and chief Bogo she told them that Nick Wilde will die today but she forgot how he died. Judy asked for proof when older Judy gave her the carrot recorder younger Judy pushed play heard Nicks voice saying how he felt about Judy and not to feel guilty. Chief Bogo knew it would be Nicks finale words told both of them not to tell Nick or else it might come true. After the meeting between the two Judys Chief Bogo put Nick Wilde on paperwork detail for the rest of the day. Old Judy kept on saying the wrong times Nick would die making young Judy angry at her. When Nicks paperwork duty was complete the other officers would make him do there's as well after chief bogo told them that if they want to keep Nick alive to keep him busy in the precinct when 2 hours passed Nick got angry and went to find Judy hopps. When Judy and Nick met up older Judy finally remembered and yelled out how Nick dies saying what's wrong tin my memory. Nick hearing every single word asked wait I die today every police officer at Nicks precinct was only a few blocks away when Nick forced older and younger Judy to the ground to save them he got hurt in the same way and was dying in Judy's lap when younger Judy started to put presher on Nicks chest wound to save Nick the other cops called for an ambulance Nick arrived at the hospital safely after two hrs has passed they was told Nick would survive. When Nick was released Judy told Nick "never to do that again I thought I would lose you. I don't ever want to feel like I'm going to live my life without you in it." 

Old Judy disapeared after Nick got out of surgery because Nick survived their battle knowing her furture has changed for the better.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a what if story.  
> What if Nick started traveling when he met Judy hopps.  
> They'll both be the same age and Nick Will save Judy 3 times before she saves him once.

Nick Wilde became an orphan after the muzzling incident. He was going to live his aunt and uncle in foxhollow. Nick saw there was an hour layover so he decided to see bunnyborow. While Nick was walking around he saw a festival deciding to see what there is he saw a both selling masks he bought one and went to see a play thrown by Judy hopps. When it was over he saw Judy follow a fox he decided to help out when things escalated Nick Wilde got hurt instead of Judy leaving a scar on his cheek.

When Nick left for the train Judy said "thanks for saving me." Nick replied "no problem and if you want to be a cop don't let anyone tell you can't do it." After that Nick ran to catch his train while still wearing the mask he bought. When Nick arrived at the train station he took of his mask seeing it was ripped from the other foxes claws tossed it down on the bench.When Nick's train arived at bunnyborrow he boarded it forgetting about the mask. Judy went to find her saver went to the train station seeing the mask picked it up and went home not seeing the fox who saved her. When Judy was at home she put the mask in a box marked treasure.

When nicks train arrived at foxhollow he met his cousin and his aunt and uncle. A few months later he saw a audition for voice acting in a cartoon series. Nick signed up to take part after the auditions he met with his fellow actors seeing as he passed his audition.  Nick met Jack savage and a Tasmanian devil named Tax. When Nick was about to go into highschool he and his fellow costars decided we need a new place to act asked their director if they can go to zootopia to act.

Because they were to famous in foxhollow he said yes knowing they are famous everywhere in U.S.A..  Nick Wilde having a bodyguard that was a female Tasmanian devil who was in love with Taz and Taz was in love with her knew if they stayed in foxhollow they would not find time for dates. Wanted to go to zootopia to become anonymous while still acting or give up on his dreams to be an actor for her.

When Nick left for zootopia he said goodbye to his aunt and uncle and doarded the train when the train had an hour law over Nick went to explore bunnyborow seeing a motorcycle helmet went in to buy one for his head size bought and paid for it thinking he should buy a motorcycle when he is 16. Nick saw Judy in trouble geting two slayer marks on both his shoulders for his troubles Judy was about to ask him "what his name was and why did he save her from a bunny mugger." Nick left hearing his first name. 

Judy hearing it said goodbye to Nick thought his name is the same as a famous voice actor. Judy hopps thought "he must be her favorite actor and he was nice to me and why did I not ask for his autograph." A few years later Judy met Nick again but this time he was on a motorcycle taking a break from acting to see the scenery of bunnyborow and buy some blueberries from the road side stand.

After eating a few he asked "do you do deliveries." in which Judy replied "I'll have to see with my dad."  Nick left for his work still having his helmet on knowing the hopps family farm will be receiving help and might make an expansion with the money they have. 4 years later Judy became a cop and found Nick Wilde selling pawpsicles. 

After the nighthowler case precinct 1 got a call in for domestic disturbance. Judy and Nick was about to clock out when Judy heard the call. Nick knew she would jump at the chance to see if Nick Wilde was the mammal from her favorite t.v. show 'the fox'. 

When Judy and Nick arrived it soon became a shot out they subdued the perps and was about to arrest the last one when he pulled out a knife. Nick jumped in and saved Judy's life get a slab Mark on his chest from his right shoulders to his left hip leave Nick covering his stomach while he was bleeding out trying to save his own life. When Nick said "why do I always get hurt saving you Judy" and pased out before she could give him an answer calling in for a medic hold his wound shut and hoping she was strong enough to save Nick Wilde.

When the ambulance arived at the hospital after picking up Nick and performing as many medical procedures as possible to save the fox. When Nick awoke Judy barage Nick with questions as to why nick kept it a secret about Nick Wilde acting days.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I would like to make it into a Serries a good one at that so anyone please take this one please it will be my first attempt to make it into an action story so I don't want it to die with one chapter so I'll research action moves like sword fighting and magic moves as well as gun fighting techniques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this while I'm drunk so if I'm not good or if I'm great then I'll do all my stories drunk or not. These monsters will be insects no main character death.

Nick was Judy hopps best friend from elementary school when he protected her from a bully and got a scare on his cheek and hand because of it. He always protected her and vice versa. Soon she fell in love with him and he loved her. Nick not knowing her feelings started to leave flowers in her highschool locker.

Judy hopps was getting her favorite flowers every day between classes with a note telling her a part of Nick Wilde like he had a fluffy tail and saying from your secret admirer. When it was time for Judy hopps and Nick Wilde to graduate he left one last note telling her to meet him after her graduation. Behind the gym to confess to her his feelings for her.

When he arrived he saw Judy being confessed by another male bunny she told him "she was happy to find another male who thought so but I like Nick Wilde." Before she finished Nick Wilde ran away and joined the military he signed up for the marines to fight monsters. They did not trust foxes with guns so they gave them swords instead. They met up with Mason Bogo jr. sqaud where Nick Wilde became friends with him.

When Nick sqaud was about to leave Nick left Mason Bogo jr. a sword for a bunny and the letters Nick Wilde had no guts to send himself the next day the fox sqaud. Mason Bogo jr. met was all dead from a trapdoor spider's trap showing them what could be possible Mason knew this when he saw it lying dead.

Mason Bogo jr. took Nick Wilde's neckerchief from Nick's knocked out body tinking Nick was dead as well went on his way saying "they were good foxes and they did not deserve this death." Masons platoon sergent agreed with him and called in for graves to be made at there home town so they would not have unmarked graves.

When the medical mammals came to take away the dead they lost count and sent every fox to there home town one was missing but they thought he was eaten bones and flesh.

Nick Wilde finished his tour of duty not Thinking that the mammals at home thought he was dead. Meanwhile at home in zootopia Judy hopps got the news from Nick's mother. That Nick Wilde was dead Judy was grief stricken from hearing it she soon graduated from the police academy imediatly got time off for his funeral.

While Judy was in the police academy she learned that her magic affinity was water and fire one was because of her ability to flow with any situation like water and the other was because of her ability to get angry at any mammals that insulted her fox or break the law by using their hatred towards any species that was diferent from them.

5 years passed when Judy hopps got the letters from mason Bogo Jr. After mason Bogo Jr told Judy that Nick loved her and gave the sword nick made for her. Mason left to find Nicks grave and tell it that he finnished with his promises to Nick and make another promise that he would protect Judy from those monsters who would dare take Judy from you Nick.

After masons promise saw Nick Wilde walk up to him and say good because there are more coming and she needs alot more protection then that sword I made her


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by wolverine from the X-men and embrace they are great stories.  
> This story will have a chemical bomb but not a dangerous one this one will give a regenerative ability. This one may step over a few lines read at your own discretion.  
> The makers of it are a dumb lot using hydgen peroxide and other things that help heal cuts or cleans them in it thinking if it sounds dangerous then it's dangerous even if it's harmless to anything. I dont know about explosive devices at all so be gentle with the way I put it

Nick Wilde was hanging out with Finnick and his kit when they saw Judy hopps hugging a male bunny when Finnick took a picture with his digital camera in shock seeing what Judy was doing but Nick did not care anymore and told Finnick that "he was going home broken hearted." The next day Nick went to work a broken fox but being responsible he knew that he had to put Judy behind him and make detective to get away from Judy hopps.

Yesterday morning Judy asked her brother to help her choose a present for Nick Wilde. John agreed to help her find one knowing what to tell her without picking for her. John told her "if the present comes from the heart it will be great even if it's hand made." After she made him look a 5 items from a watch to ties until she saw somthing that just screamed Nick Wilde to her. When Judy was going home she hug him and told him thanks for agreeing to come with me bro not noticing Nick and Finnick across the street from her.

The next day Judy was going into work thinking 'it was going to be a great day to tell him how she felt about him' when she forgot the cake

She ran out to the best baker in town for the cake after roll call. While Nick was going to start his paperwork he saw somthing dlinking he towards it thinking maybe Judy forgot her cell at work. When Nick noticed it was a bomb he went to disarm it when he hit a trap it caught his wrist he called for chief Bogo to come to his office when Bogo got there he saw Nick around an explosive device trying to deactivate it. When Nick saw chief Bogo there he told him "to look at the top draw of his desk and grab the present there it's for Judy hopps and to tell her he loved her." Chief Bogo knew that Nick knows he going to die there around a chemical bomb.

Chief dogo went straight to Clawhauser and said to get everyone out of here there's a bomb in the building while trying to keep everyone calm. Judy was coming back from getting the cake for Nick's birthday when she heard an explosion making her run as fast as she could causing her to hop at full speed thinking that Nick might be in danger. Nick needs me was Judy's only thought when she arrived she started to slowdown to a run. When Chief Bogo saw her and grabbed her to stop her from running in.

Judy fought with chief Bogo not knowing who or what it was saying let me go Nick needs me. After she calmed down she asked her chief where is Nick not knowing that he was in the center of the explosion he just looked down saying in sorry he was in there he could not be saved even by me and my muscles it was just to hard to break it off of him.Finnick arrived at precinct 1 to give Nick his present when he saw all the cops out of the duilding went straight to Judy to ask what's going on when Judy told him. Finnick went inside to Nick body when it was safe to enter again and took one of Nick's canine and his severed paw and started to break off three of his claws when Judy stopped him yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NICK isn't it enough that he's dead you have to desecrate his body as well." Finnick stopped long enough to ask "if there is a vulpine in your precinct?" Judy told him yes and called for Wolford when he arrived he was not surprised at what he saw Finnick doing to Nick and told Judy "it was a tradition to give their loved ones a piece of them like a toothand claws when they die to their mates so they will not forget them in life as well as death."  Then Wolford told Finnick to continue when he was done taking what was necessary he started to make a necklace out off it and cleaned and disinfected it before he gave it to Judy saying "Nick loved you so this is yours if you will accept it that is and do you love him as well then cry holding this and don't forget him Judy."

Judy took it and wore it as a protection against harm from others like Nick did in life he will do in death as well. Judy went to frufru and mister Big and took stu and Bonnie hopps who was there after hearing about the explosion wheny they arrived at mister Bis mansion she went to her friends and family and started tocry until there was nothing left. Judy knew she would never be put on the case even if she begged for it. Judy asked why did they have to kill my fox mister saw the necklace and knew what to tell stu and Bonnie hopps about a tradition in the vulpin community.

When the autopsy was done they had a police funeral for Nick Wilde. Three nights later Nicks grave started to move. Nick was digging his way out of his own grave fully healed and younger then he was before the explosion a completely normal mammal by the looks of him and he did not crave brains or looked like he even died at all. After he got out of his grave he replied the dirt into it and packed it down to leave no evidence that he dug himself out. Nick started to look for a way out when he saw a polefence he got mad and tried to break out using his claws after he calmed down he leaned against it and fell on his back

A few weeks passed and Judy hopps saw there was no leads even if she was not on the case she would look into it after work and on her weekends but even she did not find any leads. A new hero started to show himself asking about Nicks death mammals were afraid of him. Nick Wilde trying to figure out who tryed to kill him or Judy hopps seeing to it that no one knew who he was while looking for clues about what happened to him. Nick could not find any clues or leads for 5 years.

Judy became a tough as nails cop when she lost Nick Wilde to a band of criminals who did not care who they hurt in that explosion. Judy could find any clues about those mammals who started doing worse things to intermammal relationships causing many mammals to be hospitalized or to die in there attacks. For 5 months the attacks was getting worse when the all the attacks lessoned to 2 attacks a month for 5 years when chief bogo called Judy into his office to find this mammal and bring him in for questioning not knowing it is Nick Wilde he was having Judy bring in.

Nick started finding evidence and clues to mammals being attacked when he saw Judy hopps telling him "to put your hands up and come with her peacefully maybe I won't hurt you much if you don't then I'll go all out and put you in a hospital not in cuffs." In which Nick replied " maybe you catch me I'll do as you say carrots." The word carrots made Judy seething with anger.

 Everytime she saw this fox he would lead her to more leads or evidence or clues until the final mammal the leader of the group of anti-inters. Judy was getting at keeping up with Nick when she stopped trying to follow him and decided to head home knowing there was no way she was going to follow him until he explained himself. Nick started to mock her saying "is this the reason you gave up on Nick Wilde did you not love him to fall for some bunny instead of Nick whose only wish was to be with you. Even if he was to be your partner instead of your mate. Its a good thing that he died back then. You gave up on him or looking for evidence or clues or leads to find Nicks killer he would be ashamed to see you now because I am."

This made Judy seething with anger even more than when he called her carrots she told Nick "I would hunt that mammal and his group to the end of the earth if I could to make him pay for killing my beloved fox but I could not find anything without you to lead me to them." Nick told her "if you tried you could catch him." 

Judy started to chase Nick to the leader of the group when he stopped he said tell fangmire and Wolford that this will be my finnal night out doing what I did best for inters bye Judy. Before Nick left she shot him but it did not effect him at all. After Nick left fangmire and Wolford arrived to arrest the corupted cop who was against inters when he was brought in every cop saw who it was saying "Nick was killed by a fellow cop." When the arrested mammal arrived to interrogation to be questioned Judy went to the other room to listen in on the conversation hearing the criminal bad mouth Nick Wilde he was saying that " I'm glad I killed that fox he was a bad influence on cops everywhere because he was nothing but a disgusting fox who was fooling everyone he talked to." 

Judy hearing enough went to the roof of the precinct to jump off thinking if she could not have Nick in this life why not the next when the Fox she's been chasing after for the past few months landed right next to her saying I'm ready to turn myself in Judy. 

Judy took Nick into interrogation room 2 to ask him questions ABOUT why he started to become a hero. Nick told her everything and to take his blood to run some DNA off of it but Judy had one question "if you are Nick why do you have two paws when the other one was blown off. Finnick took your canine and 3 claws from you." Nick told about "why it was a tradition to do it in there first place it's to find the deceased and to identify it." Judy left after she got somemammal to take some blood from Nick's arm when it was done Judy rushed to see if the fox in interrogation was infact Nick Wilde proving her wrong. Judy was jumping for joy that her fox was still alive and kicking she imediatly went to chief Bogo to tell him the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making this a 2 chapter story to be posted at a later date.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick was shot in front of Judy hopps dying on her lap saying I wills always love you even if you don't care about me. This caused Judy to pick up her broken heart and chase after it.

When Judy caught up with Nicks killer she pulled of her good and demanded why she killed nick. After Judy's did that she was shocked to see nicks killer looked like Judy hopps.  when the killer opened her mouth to talk she sounded like Judy. Nick killer told Judy I killed him before he could hurt me because he is my natural enemy why would I ever love him.

Hearing that Judy woke up and called nick to tell him she loved him and I will never hurt like that again. nick responeded to yell her he loved her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about Judy's nightmare it's a fluff piece


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will have multiple chapters based off of a AU where prey and predaters Fell apart and created a line between each classification

Foxes and hyenas and racoons was being hunted to extinction by prey and predators so they left to create their new home away from anymammal who would hurt them and they took hyenas with them knowing they would kill them to like they did to foxes.

Foxes and hyenas and racoons left to create their own home and live in peace without persecution from mammals who would hurt them or cause them pain. After weeks of searching they found a place to stay surrounded by Forrest and no mammal around to persecute them. 

The foxes and hyenas and racoons were truely free and they did not need to hid who they were on the inside so they lived in harmony for a 5 hundred years while they trained their kits from the time they could crawl while being gentle to help stimulate growth to become fighters to protect foxes and hyenas and racoons from extinction while they hid from prey and predators.

Foxes hid from bunnies who would kill them. When hyenas hid from  elk and deer racoons hid from buffalo and prey and predators with foxes to protect themselves from extinction by prey and predators.

Meanwhile bunnies and elk and deer and buffalo got a bad name for themselves like being called bullies,  and cruel, and violent. Because mammals thought they hunted three species to extinction.

5 hundred years passed when Judy hopps was born bunnies still had that bad name for themselves. While they tried to change thier reputation around they failed time and again even when they tried every mammal told the bunny why are you bullying or please don' t hurt me while they tried to help and be friendly to mammals who needed help or seemed to be lonely or be friendly to other mammals.

Judy was 9 when she tried to put on a play no one would help her exept her siblings when she was Finnished she created a play about history and reputation and why every mammal should be given the chance to change theirs even if it was not their fault in the first place. The only mammal who would attend was bunnies.

After the play Judy looked to see if any other mammals attempted to see it but she was saddened to see no other mammals even tried to come to see it and avoided her like she had the plague. Judy's parents told her if only we bunnies had not killed off the last of the foxes maybe you would have more friends then bunnies who would be true and stick with you.

On the way home Bonnie told Stu if only we did not have this reputation on our backs. I feel bad for Judy she'll never learn about new mammals like to coyotes and sheep. 

The next day Bonnie went to sign Judy hopps for the ranger scouts thinking that Judy might make friends with these mammals. When Judy came to the meeting she was about to be muzzled by sheep and zebras, pigs,  cows when Nick silverpaws saw what was happening and decided to  save her from being muzzled.

When Nick rushed in and picked a scared Judy up and brought her to a corner and said "I will not hurt you bunny just don't kill or hurt me please."

When Judy heard this she thought "why would he say somthing like that to me? Why does he look sexy to me when bunnies don't look like that to me?'

Judy hopps got her first crush that day on Nick Wilde without knowing what species he was and his name.

On the way home Judy asked "what species are you?"

Nick replied "im a fox."

Judy asked "what's you're name and what's a fox?"

Nick replied "my name is Nick silverpaw and look up what a fox is when you get home."

They talked while Judy was leading Nick to her house. When Judy got home she told her parents "that she met a fox and I'm going to look up what that is." 

Bonnie and Stu was shocked Judy met a friend that was not a bunny that they asked her "is it still here? And would it like some carrot juice."

 Stu ran to the door but saw not a mammal in sight. He thought 'what happened at the ranger scouts.' Then he went inside.

A few days later nickt went to pick up Judy and asked if she was okay after her incident. Nicks parents told each other that maybe we can invite the bunny and her family over for a meal of crickets and salad. I'll make cricket stu for us and salad for these bunnies and we'll keep a few weapons handy just incase they trick us and attack. When Judy finnished her research she was upset that prey would be so cruel to kill inocent mammals even those who tried to help bunnies and elk and buffalo. Why did bunnies hunt the foxes to extinction?

Why did Nick day he was a fox if they are extinct? Who lied nick or the website about foxes written by researchers? 

It got great reviews by others so did Nick lie if Nick lied who told the truth and why did Nick want me to research it if he knew I would question it and question him.

When the website changed telling her the truth that foxes is an endangered species and they need to be protected by others especially from deer, elk, buffalo, and bunnies or they might disappear from existence. 

Judy Hopps didn't see it right away because she was looking at the ceiling when she did she noticed that her screen changed telling her the truth about foxes she was determined to protect her friend.

Judy kept on reading the website telling that foxes along with racoons and hyenas were hero's who stood up to bullies and criminals. Before they went endangered 5 hundred years ago.

A few days later nickt went to pick up Judy and asked if she was okay after her incident. Nicks parents told each other that maybe we can invite the bunny and her family over for a meal of crickets and salad. I'll make cricket stew for us and salad for these bunnies and we'll keep a few weapons handy just incase they try to trick us and attack for no reason.

Nick's mother Sara silverpaws told Nick "that we should go invite them to our home for dinner of crickets and salad I'll prepare enough salads for 300 bunnies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick Wilde is Nick silverpaws he will Mary and his wife will pass be killed by a stampeding bull


	10. Nick moves to foxhollow and gets called back to zootopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this won't be the only chapter in this story line

Nick got fed up with zootopia after he saved it from savage prey they stood by while his wife a racoon and son was killed by a jackrabbit. he asked them for help but both prey and predators stood and watched as they died. Nick never found the culprit and made sure he spent his time in jail for the murder of his spouse and son.

Nick packed and sold most of his wife's and sons stuff and took his daughter's hand and left leaving behind the house he and his wife bought. Chief bogo helped him leave and told him you'll always have a place in the ZPD if you decide to come back. Nick thanked him and said "I will not be coming back if those mammals don't change. They will not see me as anything else but a sly sneaky fox. Even after I saved zootopia from savage prey."

Bogo knew it was going to be hard for most mammals to change over night. So he let the hero of zootopia go and hoped  that the zootopians will not need him anymore. If so I hope he's in a forgiving mood and he's willing to help save it again.


	11. Chapter 11

Judy first heard  of the heroes of zootopia and she was 16 like Nick was when he became a hero of zootopia when Nick met Jack savage and Sarah Cooper. Judy hoped that when she joined and graduated from the zootopia police academy that she will be like them.

After Judy graduated from zootopia police academy she started to pack for zootopia it took her 3 hours to Finnish she doarded the train for a two hour ride. Judy was shocked to see that every mammal looked like the weight of the world was on their shoulders they looked down. 

Judy checked into the pangolium arms appartments. That morning judy went to the zpd department where she met clawhauser she imediatly went to him. Judy asked Benjamin where is Nick Wilde and Ashley Cooper. Benjamin Clawhauser told her that "Ashley Cooper died by multiple gunshot wounds no one helped her or even called the cops or ambulance to save her."

Benjamin continued to tell her "I've heard a rumor that it was a Jack rabit with black fur and grey strips. Not like nicks friend a hare with grey fur and black strips. I've also heard that Nick died in a house fire and his only daughter was the only one that survived it we've been looking for her for 5 months since the fire.

Judy into the bullpen to meet her new fellow officers. A few minutes later chief bogo came in and started to tell the officers that they have new recruits and that officer trunkabee birthday today. Rhinowitz looked at trunkabee with love because he was married to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Judy will think Nick is dead  
> Sorry I could not finish this chapter

A few weeks passed when Judy's family got an invitation to dinner with Judy's new friend Nick Silverpaw's family. Still and Bonnie hopps was excited that they might friends with something other than bunnies the night Nick gave Bonnie the invite was the day she met Nick for the first time in a since Judy and Nick started hanging out.

Bonnie started remembering the times Judy would always came home exhausted from playing and with a big smile on her face that a mysterious mammal put there this always caused Stu and Bonnie hopps to wonder if Judy's new friend was a good mammal and is Judy ever going to introduce it to them.

The night of the dinner caused Stu and Bonnie hopps to get their kits ready for a dinner engagement when they finnished getting all the young kits ready for dinner with the silverpaws Bonnie was happy that she had only 30 kits instead of 300.

 Bonnie asked Judy "what should we expect from them?"

Judy answered with "don't touch their tail it will be seen as an assault like you want to hurt them or force them to trust you and they'll attack you even if you think your in the right or it's harmless so whatever you do don't touch their tails."

Bonnie asked "where did you learn this from?"

Judy told her "my friend Nick Wilde." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be an AU where Judy gets afraid that she is not good enough for Nick Wilde when in fact she is so she hurts him by doubting his choice and arranging him with other mammals that she thinks is.
> 
> Nick Wilde will adopt a hybrid between a dragon and a chemilian.  
> Sorry I could not finish it

Judy thought that she was not good enough for Nick because she couldn't see the good parts of herself so she tried to find. Nick a mammal who fit Nick Wilde's personality and make a good couple with him that wasn't her even if it broke her heart to see Nick with someone who is not her.

Nick Wilde was going to ask Judy out when he started to see her act strange by having him meet female mammals who would go out with him even though he loved Judy hopps quirks and all.

After the mayoral election was completed it was a camel who hated foxes and wolves and lions so he sent them to fight in the reptilian war hoping to kill them off and he planed on doing the same to the rest of the predator population.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I'm trying to make Nick a rockstar who finds two kits a bunny and a fox named Sonya and Tonya Wilde ages 3 months old when he finds them and adopts them Sonya will think she's a fox  
> Sorry I could not finish this chapter

Judy started dating a buck bunny to get Nick jealous of her relationship and get him to tell that he likes her.

While at precinct 1 was having a budget crises mason Bogo knew he would have to fire 1 cop on his pay roll so he choose Nick Wilde and Judy hopps to fire when called in Nick to tell him the bad news Nick told chief bogo to fire him instead of Judy and walked out and started to pack his things to leave precinct 1 for good and never look back.

The next day Judy came into work and spend time with her secrete crush Nick Wilde when she got the bad news that Nick was fired and would not be coming back to work in the forseeable furture. That night Judy cried for an hour knowing she would to see Nick fired at precinct 1.

The next day Jack savage and Skye came into town on a case involving hackers breaking into government files and causing harm to the budget and case files. Helping the criminal underworld by selling info and causing cops to be fired like Nick Wilde. Judy was listening in on the conversation between mason Bogo and Jack savage whenJudys phone rang with a text message telling judy he was sorry to hear about Nicks lost job.

After judy deleted the message and blocked his number she thought how did my boyfriend know that Nick was fired when I just heard about it yesterday i did not even tell him. HE has somthing to do about it and I'll get to the bottom of it to get my partner back. Judy went to her boyfriends appartment to arrest Samuel leaps and have fangmire and Wolford interrogate him.

While Judy was gone Nick Wilde came to precinct 1 to ask chief bogo to give Judy a letter and a ring that Nick did not now was an engagement ring it was shaped like a fox's head with a tail along its head for him Bogo accepted with what Nick set out to do he went home after picking up a few groceries for his twin brother who was dying from cancer he only had a few hours of life left in him.

After Judy came back to the precinct with her culprit/exboyfriend Judy brought him into interrogation room 1 and called over fangmire and Wolford to get answers and a confession from him. Judy told them to get answers and don't hold back.

As the interrogation went on Samuel leaps confessed to all the hacking he did and told them it's to late to save Nick Wilde he's as good as dead as soon as 12:00 o'clock comes around and looked at the clock. Samual said that's twenty minutes from now this caused Judy to rush over to Nick appartment as soon as posible it would take 15 minutes to get there by running she hoped to get there in time when she was 5 minutes out when she heard a loud boom and a fireball coming out of Nick's home. The shock wave sent Judy into Francine who followed her with Francine being an elephant she was able to cushion and keep Judy from flying any farther back and hurt herself.

Judy Hopps saw the fireball and screamed out Nicks name and saying why did I not tell you I love you when I had the chance and wept into Francine's arm thinking 'why did you have to die before I got up the courage to tell you I love you Nick Wilde.' Judy cried for three day's every time Judy stopped she would listen to Nicks voice in her carrot pen and think of all the good times she had with him.

Meanwhile Nick got a job as a musician breaking his promise to himself never to go back musically after his sister was killed at one of his rock concerts.

2 days passed when Judy got a report saying that the body they found was Nick's twin brother but the findings was inconclusive. Judy was having nightmares since the day she lost Nick Wilde but there might be some hope even if it's a little.

Judy feels that if the tests prove to be another fox. Judy knows that she will not have nightmares of failing to save Nick in every dream she has. In Judy's dream she always behind Nick Wilde when the perp enters a room with Nick right behind him or her. I'm Judy's dream always tells Nick to stop and wait for her but Nick smiles and says I love you Judy then enters the room to die before Judy could save him waking up before she could run into the room to get Nick out.

When morning came Finnick came to precinct 1 to give Judy a piece of his mind and ask "why did you not save him did you not love him?"

Judy went to Finnick to tell him "yes I did love him and I'm sorry I should have saved him and tell him I loved him when I had the chance now I never will" Judy started to cry she knew it would get out to the papers soon enough but at least she had 6 days to barely hold her self together her.

Meanwhile Nick was bussy creating a rock band with a chipmunk for guitar and, a racoon on drums and, a hyena on the keyboard and, a tiger for base. When the plan to create a band he started to look for mammals that fit his descriptions for a rock band who stood out and stood up against speciest.

Nick asked his manager to find mammals who could fit his descriptions for his band. Nick knew his manager for 5 years and kept intouch with her she was a lion who could get things done. When she found the mammals who could play like Nick sang she hired them but they played different instruments the tiger played drums, the chipmunk played base, the hyena played guitar, the racoon played the key board.

Nick was happy to see these mammals. He told them that if you want to be a great musician they have to play from the heart not the head after a few weeks of practice they soon learned who they was playing with and asked why did you keep your secret from everymamal 


	15. This is a Christmas story

Nick is happily married to a hedgehog named Sonya hedge she was the most buetiful mammal Nick has ever saw. It was a time of peace between the predators and pray until four groups of prey started killing predators. The four prey was a bunny, and capebuffalo, and elephants, and hippos.

 Nick Wilde and Sonya hedge was madly in love with each other but when started prey started killing predators Sonya was pregnant with Nick's four kits Nick moved as many of his fellow predators out of the city before his wife started to protest against the new laws against predators when she was killed.

Many predators and prey was killed along side her. Nick ran to Sony a hopiishe was still alive when he got there she was breathing her last. Sonya told Nick please take care of our kits my beloved fox and died soon after this sent Nick to find his kits it did not take long as they was right beside her. To Nicks horror four of them was dead and only two of them was still alive Nick picked them up and ran out of town.

On his way he saw Benjamin clawhauser crying because of his lost wife and three cubs he only had one still alive Nick went to him and saw his parents was killed as well. This sent Nick Wilde into a downward spiral of sadness and regret that his family was dead. Nick knew he had to pick himself up for Benjamin because he knew he was sensitive it took two hours to do so.

Nick looked for Benjamin's last cub and pick her up and brought her to her father. Ben went to cuddle his cub and cryied into her fur and picked himself up. Ben told Nick "we can't stay here anymore let's leave and never come back."

Nick told Ben "yes let's go."

Nick and Ben started out of town with sadness and hurt and anger in their heart's. Nick and Benjamin started out of town with their kits/cubs when they ran into Ralph Wolford and Sarah fangmeyer they was  safe with their cubs and since they were married and mated to each other they were not hit so hard.

When fangmeyer and Wolford heard the news they started taking stuff out of Nick Wilde and Benjamin clawhauser homes and put them into their wagon to keep them safe from prey, when Nick Wilde and Benjamin clawhauser met up with them fangmeyer started to walk with them hopping they will find a safe heaven.

Nick asked them "if they want to head north?"


End file.
